


The Dance In Meereen

by ArSommers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Set after Daenerys takes over Meereen: Daenerys and Jorah share a dance. One-shot.Originally published via fanfiction.net on 3/28/2019.





	The Dance In Meereen

Daenerys watched from her balcony as the newly freed slaves celebrated below. She had been amongst her people when the festivities started in Meereen, though the queen hadn't lingered for long. This was a night dedicated to their freedom, not her conquest.

A soft knock on the door to Daenerys chambers rustled her from her thoughts. "Come in," she said. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it would be one of the members of her council.

"Am I disturbing you Khaleesi?" Jorah asked.

Daenerys gave a small smile. "Not at all. Please, enter,"

Jorah joined her on the balcony. The night was cool, which was a nice contrast to the hot desert air that lingered during the day.

"The people of Meereen will remember this day for centuries to come," Jorah commented as he stood by her side. "You've done a great deal for them,"

"It's the least I could do," Daenerys replied. "All these men, women, and children knew were chains. Now they are finally free,"

The sound of a new tune began to rise. Music had been coming and going for hours, though this one- a wind instrument, possibly a flute- sounded closer in proximity.

Turning to face Daenerys, Jorah asked, "Would you care for a dance my lady?"

Daenerys couldn't conceal the look of surprise on her face. "I…I'm not familiar with how to do so," she admitted. It was true; growing up she hadn't had time for such leisurely activities.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jorah offered, "It's been years since I've had the opportunity, so I'm no master of the activity myself"

Daenerys hesitated, but then accepted Jorah's offer. The first thing she noticed when she took his outstretched hand was that it was rough and calloused from years of wielding a sword. Not that she minded; those hands had protected her countless times.

"What now?" Daenerys asked. It was strange, she thought, that she could feel so powerful among her dragons and her people, yet so vulnerable when one man who only wanted to serve her asked for something as simple yet terrifying as a dance.

"Well, I put my other hand here," Jorah said as he placed his hand on the small of her back, "And yours here on my shoulder. And then we move slowly to the music,"

At first Daenerys tried to use her peripherals to mimic Jorah's moves, though this nearly resulted with her stepping on his boots. Eventually, however, she was able to figure out how to sway her body to the rhythm of the music.

Meanwhile, Jorah could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He'd been by his Khaleesi's side for a while now, but he'd never held her like this before. Daeneyrs presence was intoxicating, and now he felt like he was drowning in it. This was an intimidating sensation, and yet he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

In the violent world Daenerys and Jorah lived in, it was these moments of peace that reaffirmed their cause was worth fighting for.


End file.
